Te Encontre
by CeciPotterWeasley
Summary: Harry adopta a una bebé a la que le pondrá Lily y será la luz de sus ojos. En New York, a Ginny le roban un bebé de su propios brazos. La pelirroja regresará a Londres, 7 años después de haberse ido, para estar con su familia... ¿Que pasara cuando vea que la pequeña que Harry adopto es identica a ella en todo sentido? Pero a la vez es tan parecida a Harry..?
1. ¿Reencuentro?

Harry camino aquel día por todo Londres. Estaba cansado del estresante trabajo que tenía, caminar lo hacía despejar su mente, estaba tranquilo ya que Lilian estaba con Hermione y Ron.

Lilian 'Lily' Potter era la luz de sus ojos, era una hija que el adopto, de la cual se había enamorado en la sala de adopciones, apenas la vio. La pequeña era pelirroja y sus ojos eran verde esmeralda. Del mismo color que los de él. Pensaba que su madre le puso esa pequeña en su camino, como demostrando que ella jamás lo abandonaría y siempre estaría a su lado.

Jamás pudo entender porque la madre había abandonado a un ser tan hermoso como ese. Pero ella debió tener sus razones. Apenas la vio, Harry sin titubear la eligió a ella.

Ahora, la pequeña Lily tenía 7 años y era su princesita, la mas hermosa de todas y era muy querida por toda la familia Weasley (incluyendo claro esta, a Hermione)

Harry siempre deseó una familia, apenas había adoptado a Lily, algo muy fuerte la unió a ella, algo al adoptarla, le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y lo que tenía que hacer, era como si ese fuera su destino, como si esa niña le pertenecía.

La chica con la que se prometió en aquel tiempo, Cho Chang, lo dejo, ya que no sería niñera de una mocosa.

A partir de ahí, Harry quizó vivir solo y sin alguien que lo lastimara tanto como lo hizo aquella muchacha, sintió como su corazón se cerraba a nuevas oportunidades de romance y sintió odio y rencor hacía Cho, por convertirlo en eso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lloraba sola en un rincón de aquella sala, los abogados volvían a decirle lo mismo.

En el hospital donde habían llevado a su hija recien nacida, no aparecía la lista de niños que fueron atendidos aquel día. Hace 7 años buscaba a su pequeña que habían arrancado de sus brazos.

La enfermera que le habia dicho que llevaría a la niña a ese hospital, había robado a su hija y llevado a quien sabe donde. Ella fue la estúpida que confío, pero jamás se imagino que le pasaría algo así…

Fueron 7 años también, de estar lejos de su familia. No había contado nada de su embarazo, ya que había sido una sorpresa para ella, además de que el padre de la bebe, le había dicho que no la amaba y que se comprometería con otra.

Debía volver con su familia y así lo haría… Necesitaba el apoyo de todos ellos, su familia debía saber la verdad y luchar con ella en la busqueda de su hija.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Oh por Dios! Toda la familia unida de nuevo… Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Hermione , Harry y ahora nuestra Ginny…-

¿Y quienes somos Fred y yo? ¿Los vecinos de enfrente?- se quejo George en broma, todos rieron y Harry entro a la cocina de la mano de la pequeña Lily:

¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- pregunto con tono autoritario en broma, Lily solto una carcajada:

La pecosa vendrá de nuevo.. Hace 7 años se fue para trabajar en New York-, Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. Habían pasado 7 años de que él y ella se hubiesen separado por él prefirió quedarse con Cho. Ginny lo acepto, ya que no lo obligaría a nada que él no quiera y se mudo inmediatamente a New York, en la primera oportunidad de trabajo que le ofrecieron. Harry nunca más la había vuelto a ver.

Sabes Harry… Lily tiene tu mismo color de ojos, ahora que lo noto- observo Charlie, sonriendo a la pequeña, esté asintió y sonrió orgulloso.

Si es que no nos estas ocultando algo… Diría que te acostaste con nuestra hermana- bromeo Fred. Harry escupió su jugo y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo furioso, Lily rió sin entender muy bien que tenía de malo acostarse al lado de una chica, Hermione alzó una ceja.

¡George! Lily esta presente…-

¡Yo no dije nada, mama! Fue Fred…-

¡Quien sea! Lily esta presente… Lo siento Harry, cariño… Estos chicos…- se disculpo con mirada acusadora hacía los gemelos, la Sra Weasley, Harry la miro sin entender:

¿Qué? – pregunto con ojos soñadores. Ginny lo había hecho hombre y uno muy feliz, por cierto. Y él la había hecho mujer a ella. ¿Cómo fue tan idiota como para dejarla ir? Ella se le había declarado al día siguiente, pero él como un estúpido, en aquel 10 de diciembre, le había dicho que amaba a otra chica, justo el día después, de que él se había sentido el ser más feliz del mundo, justo con ella. ¿Qué le habrá pasado por la cabeza aquel día?

¡Papito! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Lily, extrañada, Harry asintió:

Si hija- dijo volviendo a la realidad y rió.

Sra. Weasley ¿Cuándo llega su hija a Londres?-

Mañana Harry, cariño… Querría pedirte un favor, a ti, a Lily, a Ron y Hermione- respondió ella, mordiendose a la vez el labio inferior, los nombrados asintieron:

Quiero que vayan a recoger a Ginny al aeropuerto, mientras los demás Weasley arreglamos todo aquí para la fiesta de Bienvenida-, Harry palideció, esto si no lo veía venir, cuando iba a poner una excusa para no ir, Lily se adelanto:

¡Claro abuela! Papa tiene el día libre mañana ¡Que alegría! Conocere a tía Ginny- festejo ella, con alegría, Molly le dirigió una tierna sonrisa:

Me recuerdas a ella, Lily… Era exactamente igual a ti, cuando tenía tu edad…-

¿Tan hermosa?- pregunto Lily con pícardia, Hermione nego con la cabeza sonriendo:

Pero que niña más modesta ¡Por Dios!- todos rieron en la mesa y Harry tragó saliva, debía afrontar la verdad. Aunque quien sabe, podía pedir una oportunidad a Ginny y quizás su amor renacería de nuevo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquella mañana en el aeropuerto, Lily estaba emocionada por conocer a Ginny, todo lo contrario de lo que estaba su padre. Harry estaba nervioso de que la pelirroja reaccione mal al verlo, que se enoje o algo por el estilo… Hermione y Ron hablaban animadamente en un rincón del aeropuerto.

Todo paso en un segundo, Ginny llegó y se quedó plantada en la entrada del aeropuerto, con los ojos como platos, viendo a un Harry mirandola sonriente y sonrojado. La pelirroja abrió la boca y sus ojos se aguaron… ¡Allí estaba él! Después de tanto tiempo… Su corazón se partió y deseo con toda su alma que no sepa la verdad.

Harry…- susurro cerrando los ojos, él azabache lo noto y sonrió, quizás, después de todo, si podría hacer un futuro de nuevo con ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sonrió al ver la reacción de la pelirroja al verlo.

Esta trago saliva y se acercó hasta él, temerosa a lo que podía pasar a continuación, sin embargo, Harry le sonrió encantadoramente:

-¿Cómo estás Ginny?- saludo enérgicamente, la respiración de Ginny se normalizo y la tranquilidad volvió a su cuerpo, salto a abrazarlo feliz, hasta que un carraspeo los hizo separarse.

Una niña pequeña los observaba con mirada acusadora, era pelirroja, ojos verdes esmeraldas, tenía pecas por todo el rostro dejándole un aire de ternura, aunque Harry sabía que no era tanto así. Ginny podía jurar que aquella niña era su yo pequeño cuando tení años.

Ginny miró a Harry, abriendo la boca completamente confundida, él azabache arqueo una ceja ante su extraña reacción:

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto extrañado, Ginny apunto con su dedo índice directamente a los ojos de él y chillo:

-¡Tus ojos! ¡Tiene tú mismo color de ojos!-, Harry asintió, aún más extrañado por aquella reacción repentina:

-Sí lo sé… ¿Qué tiene?-

-¡Es igual a mí! ¡Pero con tus ojos!-

-No digas boberías, Gin- soltó riendo nervioso, Lily los miraba a ambos sonriente:

-Soy hija de Harry… Me llamo Lily ¿tú eres la tía Ginny?- pregunto la pequeña, Harry miro con disimulo a la pelirroja mayor y está estaba sin habla:

_-¿Harry tuvo una hija? ¡Dios mío! ¿Cuándo paso eso? ¿Con que otra pelirroja lo tuvo? ¡Es idéntica a mí, dios mío! Podría jurar que sería mi hija… No, no lo es… Pero… ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando aquí?- _pensó esta aceleradamente, todo eso era mucha información para un solo día:

-Sí, soy tú tía Ginny cariño… ¿Y tú mami no los acompaño hoy?- preguntó sin poder y sin querer contenerse, quería ver con qué clase de pelirroja se había acostado. Aunque se extrañó mucho cuando Lily se encogió de hombros:

-No tengo idea… Papi dice que nos abandonó a ambos cuando yo tenía 3 meses.- respondió sin darle importancia, aunque con un dejo de tristeza en la voz, Ginny se sintió una idiota. Por su estúpida pregunta, la pequeña tuvo que recordar su triste pasado:

-¡Oww! Lo siento mucho, cielo…- empezó a disculparse ella y a Harry le recordó tanto a Molly, la madre de Ginny, siempre usaba esas palabras: cielo, cariño, tesoro… Y él siempre la vio como una madre, la madre que nunca tuvo…

-Está bien, cariño… ¿Cuántos años tienes, entonces?- preguntó Ginny, Lily le respondió risueña:

-Ahora tengo 7 años.-, Ginny sonrió con pesar al recordar que había perdido una niña hace 7 años y a la cuál de a poco perdía las esperanzas de encontrarla:

-¡Ya casi eres una mujer!-

-¡Claro que no!- empezó Harry y Lily rodó los ojos, Ginny lo miro amenazante:

-¿Por qué no, Potter?-

-Por qué… Ella es mi bebita… ¿Sabes cuántos chicos le pidieron salir? ¡Dos! ¡DOS ENGENDROS DEL DIABLO!- chillo, Lily abrazó a su padre y sonrió

-Papi… Tú eres al único que amo con toda mi alma- confesó. A Ginny se le erizó la piel y sus ojos empezaron a aguarse, Harry sonrió mirando a su hija, pero borró esa sonrisa rápidamente cuando vio el dolor que reflejaba su pelirroja en los ojos:

-¡Ginevra Molly Weasley! ¿Qué te trajo por aquí de nuevo, hermanita?- preguntó Ron, acercándose a ellos con expresión ganadora, Ginny se alegró de tener que pensar en otra cosa y abrazó a su hermano, Hermione se unía a ellos, sonrojada y con una sonrisa de real y sincera felicidad:

-¿Hermione Granger? ¿Eres tú? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Sales con George o Fred?- pregunto la pelirroja en broma, Ron la miro ceñudo:

-Salgo con Ron… Bueno… Más bien… Seré la esposa de tu hermano- confeso apenada, Harry saltó de la alegría:

-¿Enserio, Hermione?-

-Acabo de pedírmelo- dijo ella, Ginny miro a su hermano orgullosa ya que él siempre estuvo enamorado de Hermione, pero por vergüenza y por el miedo a que ella lo rechace jamás se lo había dicho, hasta que tuvo el valor y se lo pidió. Hermione aceptó y aunque casi siempre peleaban, el amor siempre lo solucionaba todo en esa pareja:

-¡Me alegro tanto por ustedes!- confeso Ginny y los abrazo. Harry y Lily se unieron a ese abrazo grupal y rieron al verse como colegiales:

-Todos te extrañamos tanto, Gin… ¡Mama esta tan feliz de que hayas vuelto!-

-Lo sé, Ron… Ustedes me hacían mucha falta también… Tú más que nada hermanito- dijo con tristeza, ya que Ron desde siempre había sido su compañero de aventuras y su confidente, al dejarlo, dejo atrás a su alma gemela:

-¿Pero que estamos haciendo aquí? ¡Vamos a la Madriguera!- exclamo Hermione, al ver el ambiente que se formó, Ginny le agradeció con la mirada y luego miro a Lily:

-¿Puedo llevarte en brazos?- le pregunto, Lily miró a su padre y Harry miro a Ginny, esta le devolvió la mirada, casi con suplica, el azabache asintió y Lily salto a los brazos de la pelirroja:

-Lily ten cuidado… ¡No tienes 2 años!- bufó el azabache, la pelirroja mayor se volteó a mirarlo enojada:

-Tampoco yo soy una abuela, Potter- se quejó y Harry se ruborizo por completo:

-¡Por supuesto que no…! Solo decía…- se disculpó y sonrió con disimulo.

Para nada Ginny era una abuela, ni se veía como tal. Ginny era preciosa y al parecer el paso de esos 7 años, le asentaron de maravilla. Sus ojos chocolates tenían un brillo especial cuando lo miraba a él o Lily, su cabello pelirrojo estaba largo y hermoso, lacio y sedoso como siempre lo tuvo, sus pecas estaban un poco más acentuadas alrededor de su nariz y la dejaban aún más sexy que de costumbre, su cuerpo… No, definitivamente tenía que dejar de mirarla o cometería un crimen.

-¡Harry! Ayúdame a bajar las cosas de Ginny- oyó una voz a los lejos, Ron que lo mirada acusadoramente mientras Hermione, Lily y Ginny reían divertidas:

-Papa parece que estabas en otro lugar-

-¿Ya llegamos a la Madriguera?- pregunto asombrado el azabache, Lily soltó una risotada y Hermione asintió:

-Sí Potter… Hace 15 minutos…- respondió Ginny, Harry la miro y se ruborizó al recordar en todo lo que pensó de ella durante el rápido viaje que tuvieron, la pelirroja notó el rubor de las mejillas del chico y sonrió para sí misma:

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no?- bufo Ron, Harry saltó para ayudar a su amigo y oyó las voces risueñas de Fred y George acercarse:

-Sí… Pero me contaron que viene una pecosa…-

-¿Una enana pecosa que desapareció hace 7 años? Sí, a mí también me dijeron eso…-

-Dijeron que estaba en la guerra…-

-O con otro chico…

-O modelando…

-O cocinando para una familia…-

-¡Cierren la boca ustedes dos y vengan a abrazarme!- grito Ginny riendo ante sus ocurrencias, Fred y George corrieron hacía ella y la abrazaron con gran alegría:

-¡Pecosa, volviste!- exclamaron los dos pelirrojos, la joya de la familia estaba de vuelta:

-Por supuesto que sí… Mi vida no era la misma sin ustedes-

-Volvió cursi…-

-Si… Seguro conoció a un chico que le roba el sueño y es poeta y cursi- dijo Fred, Harry clavo su mirada en Ginny pero esta negó con la cabeza:

-Por supuesto que no… No hay nadie en mi vida aún-

-¡Más te vale! Por qué tenemos candidatos para ti-

-¡Ay no!- se asustó ella en broma, Fred y George rieron:

-¿Mi niñita está de vuelta?- oyeron a alguien sollozar en la puerta de la Madriguera, era Molly con un pañuelo, soltando gruesos lagrimones.

Ginny corrió hacía ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, había esperado tanto tiempo con ese abrazo. Había soñado con ese abrazo de apoyo que solo su madre sabía dar a todos los que necesiten uno. Molly sonrió contenta ya que al fin su pequeñita pelirroja estaba de vuelta con ellos, aunque la noto preocupada:

-Gin… ¿estás bien?- le pregunto, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza:

-Debo decirles algo a toda la familia- soltó sin más, Molly palideció.

**Nota de autor: **Acepto tomates, aceitunas… papas (?

Gracias por leer y un millón de gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por el apoyo a **Natu**… Y a ¡todos!

Él siguiente capítulo vendrá pronto, así que no se preocupen.

Gracias y les agradecería que dejen sus reviews en este también e.e


	3. Chapter 3

Rápidamente y a pedido de Ginny todos fueron reuniéndose en el patio de la Madriguera, donde ahora estaba la mesa del comedor. Ya que en la cocina no había tanto espacio para todos.

Todos observaban a la pelirroja con gran preocupación e inquietud, Harry había llevado a Lily con su primo Teddy y su prima Victoire, a pesar de las críticas que recibió ya que según Lily, ya no era una niña y perfectamente podía escuchar lo que sea que tenía que decir su tía Ginny. Harry no sabía lo que podía llegar a confesar la pelirroja recién llegada, pero para no tener momentos incómodos o cualquier tipo de problema llevo a su pequeña fuera de eso.

Molly esperaba desde un rincón las palabras de su hija con un semblante preocupado, el Sr. Weasley la miraba con expresión seria:

-Bueno… Los reuní aquí… Más que nada porque quería verlos a todos juntos de nuevo y además porque tengo algo muy importante que decirles…- hizo una pausa tragando saliva, Harry imagino tantas cosas en esa pausa: _¿Se iba a casar?, ¿Ya era madre?, ¿Ya era una mujer casada?, ¿Presentaría a un novio?, ¿Tendría un hijo pero sin padre?... _Al imaginarse eso apretó sus puños con fuerzas, si llegaba a tener un hijo sin padre, él sin dudar se haría cargo y si encontraba al supuesto 'padre' que le hizo eso, lo mataría.

-Yo me fui hace 7 años atrás… Y todos me preguntaron el porqué… Yo les había dicho que era por una oportunidad de trabajo…- empezó a explicar, todos asintieron y Harry se avergonzó recordando ese día.

_***Flashback***_

_Ginny se acercó a Harry con el rostro lloroso, apretando los puños con fuerza y tragando saliva:_

_**-**__Enserio ¿esto es lo que quieres, cariño?- _

_**-**__No me digas cariño, Ginny… Te he dicho muy bien que lo que paso esa noche fue un error por mí parte. No debí hacerlo… Por favor, no te hagas ilusiones… Yo amo a Cho, te lo dije ayer… Lamento haberte lastimado, pero mi amor por ella nunca cambiara- Ginny asintió:_

_**-**__Está bien, Harry… Adiós- se despidió está llorando, Harry la miro dudoso:_

_**-**__¿A dónde se supone que te vas?-_

_**-**__A New York… No pienso quedarme aquí-_

_**-**__Pero Ginny… No tienes nada allí-_

_**-**__Tengo una oferta de trabajo, Potter… Gracias por darme una falsa fachada de preocupación hacía mí… ¡Adiós!- la pelirroja se dio la vuelta decidida y se fue con la cabeza en alto, Harry la vio desaparecer de su vista. _

_***Fin del Flashback* **_

Estaba seguro que Ginny también recordaba esas duras palabras… Él jamás se perdonaría por haberla tratado así, fue un miserable. Ginny siguió:

-Bueno… Sí tenía la oportunidad, pero no estaba segura de aceptarla ya que había algo y alguien que me lo impedía…- Harry palideció: _¿Acaso diría lo que había pasado entre ellos? ¿Acaso confesaría lo mal que la había tratado? _Se merecía una golpiza por parte de los Weasley por eso, pero realmente, en ese momento, no estaba listo para morir:

- ¿Quién era Ginny? ¿Quién era él que te impedía decidirte?- pregunto el Sr. Weasley serio, Ginny aspiro hondo y cerró los ojos, ya que las lágrimas amenazaban por escaparse. Harry la miró completamente dolido:

-No era un 'ÉL' papá… Era un 'ELLA'- dijo, Harry la miro extrañado, como al igual que todos los presentes: _¿Un ella? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Acaso Cho… le había hecho algo?_

_- _Explícate mejor hija- pidió Arthur, Ginny asintió y cruzó sus dedos, sabía que todos los Weasley se enojarían con ella, pero tenía que tener su apoyo, sabía que le darían su apoyo a la larga… Al igual que el mismo padre de la niña, Harry:

_-_Bueno… Yo estaba embarazada de una niña- soltó sin más. Molly, Hermione y Fleur (la esposa de su hermano mayor Bill) se taparon la boca con las manos, todos los hermanos Weasley se levantaron de un salto, con los puños apretados, llenos de ira pero no hacía la pequeña Weasley, si no al que debería estar al lado de la pelirroja… El padre de la niña. Harry se quedó pasmado. Realmente, de la noche que ambos compartieron juntos, él no recordaba nada más que besos, abrazos, las embestidas… No recordaba si la pelirroja Weasley era virgen, al momento de acostarse con él… palideció aún más si es que eso era posible.

_-_¡Hija mía! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?- pregunto Molly abrazando a su hija con tristeza y alegría a la vez, Ginny soltó entre sollozos:

_-_Es que… Mamá… Yo tenía miedo… Además el padre… El padre…- se cortó ahí, todos quedaron expectantes para oír el nombre del padre, Harry cerró los ojos para recibir el primer puñetazo:

_-_El padre huyó… Me dejo a mi suerte… ¡No pienso decirles quien es! Es más… Ni sé si está vivo…-

_-_ Ojala que no- soltó Harry cuando se hubo recuperado, Ginny le dirigió una mirada amarga:

_-_Yo tenía mucho miedo… De que me echen o de que jamás quieran volver a hablarme… Así que solo me fui… Al ver que él padre no quería saber nada sobre mi ni mi niña… Acepte lo de New York y me fui…- Hermione la miro luego de unos minutos:

_-_Pero al llegar… No te vimos con ninguna niña- dijo inocentemente, Ginny ahogo un grito de dolor y se hundió más en el pecho de su madre, soltando largos y prolongados sollozos. El dolor que tenía era inmenso a Harry se le partió el corazón:

_-_Me la robaron… Me la robaron hace 7 años… Apenas nació se la llevaron y jamás supe de ella de nuevo- confesó con la voz completamente tomada. En el patio de la Madriguera reino el silencio. Un silencio de dolor, enojo y comprensión. Harry se levanto de su asiento y se ponía listo para irse:

_-_¿A dónde piensas que vas?- pregunto George, el azabache lo miro con un destello de decisión en los ojos:

_-_Tomare el primer vuelo a New York… Encontraré a tu hija, Ginny… Así sea lo último que haga- soltó enojado, Ginny negó con la cabeza:

_-_Harry… Esa búsqueda que tú quieres hacer, la hice hace 7 años atrás, apenas la perdí… Y desde ese día, la vengo haciendo cada dos meses… Pero nada… Mis abogados la dieron ya por muerta…- explico dolida, a Harry se le bajo toda su determinación. Se sentó en la silla más cercana y se tapo la cara con las manos, Ginny lo miro dolida… Si Harry se enteraba que la que se perdió era su hija, era capaz de matar a todo New York solo para encontrarla. El Sr. Weasley hablo:

_-_Hija… Estaremos siempre apoyándote… Pase lo que pase, venga lo que tenga que venir, sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea- Ginny le sonrió, con un completo alivio y una sonrisa de dolor, Hermione y Fleur asintieron:

_-_Ginny… Nosotras tus cuñadas estaremos también aquí para lo que dispongas- la pelirroja las miro y les dedico una mirada llena de gratitud, Harry asintió y caminó hacía ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo:

_-_Ginny… Tú tienes que saber que conmigo a partir de ahora hasta que él mundo se acabe o yo muera… Cuentas para lo que sea… Jamás volveré a dejarte sola de nuevo… Estoy para lo que dispongas-

_-_¡Oh Harry!- soltó Ginny llorando y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Harry le devolvió el abrazo con el mismo potencial y así quedaron por varios minutos. Al separarse se sonrieron tristes y la Sra. Weasley se acerco a ella:

_-_Cariño… ¿Quieres comer?-

_-_Si mamá… Ahora estoy mucho más tranquila al saber que ustedes están conmigo-

_-_Y siempre lo estaremos Gin- dijeron al unísono Harry y Molly.

**Nota de Autor: **Bueno... me tarde con el capítulo…

Gracias por toda la buena onda que me dan en sus comentarios… Eso solo me da más ganas de seguir escribiendo esta locura que se me ocurrió hace mucho.

Espero que les guste este capítulo y me dejen lo que les pareció ya que es muy importante para mí. ¡Para apurarme en actualizar (sí, soy chantajista) y para saber si debo cambiar algo o simplemente saber si lo que hago les gusta!

Una vez más gracias por tanto apoyo.

Igual… Acepto tomates, zanahorias y remolachas… (¿?

Hasta prontito.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry hablaba amenamente con Ron la noche del día después de que Ginny les dijo a todos que le habían robado el bebé. Se sentía realmente mal, por no decirle la verdad al azabache, pero no quería que él reaccionara mal contra ella. A pesar de que él había sido el que poseía parte de la culpa por su 'huída' hacía otro país.

Lily, su pequeña niña, era realmente hermosa y asombrosamente parecida a ella cuando tenía su edad. Harry le había dicho que adopto a esa niña con apenas meses de edad porque siempre creyó que era una especie de señal de su madre, de que esa niña traería la paz para él. Al oírlo decir eso, se enterneció mucho.

Al mismo tiempo, se odiaba a sí misma, por volverse tan sosa e idiota frente a él, cuando todo lo que tendría que haber echo era propinarle una buena bofetada apenas lo vio. Pero no lo hizo, porque se sentía demasiado sola en esos momentos, como para separarlos. Tampoco no podía reaccionar así frente a Lily o frente a su familia, sospecharían de lo que pasó y tampoco no quería que sus hermanos se conviertan en asesinos al descubrir que Harry la embarazo.

Además ella, antes de marcharse, no le había dicho a él que estaba embarazada. Porque no quería obligarlo a estar con ella, sí quería a Cho, se quedaría con Cho. Ella era lo suficientemente capaz de cuidar a su bebé sola. Aunque no lo hizo y otra vez volvía la culpa a ella. Cada vez que recordaba como perdió a su bebé, la culpa la embargaba de un modo desgarrador. No podía soportarlo.

Aquel día, decidió decírselo a Harry, antes de que por alguna razón que ella no sabría explicar, se enterara. Nadie lo sabía, ni Hermione, pero debía contárselo primero al padre. Aunque ya sabía su reacción y eso la atemorizaba.

Ginny espero paciente a que Lily y la mitad de La Madriguera se vaya a dormir, cuando llamó a Harry hacía los patios de la casa:

-Harry… ¿Puedes venir un momento por favor?- llamo ella, Ron le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a lo que la pelirroja arqueo una ceja:

-Soy bastante grandecita como para que me des ordenes ¿no, Ron?-

-Eres mi hermanita… ¡Y no te dije nada!-

-Soy tu hermana y conozco hasta tus miradas, Ronald- replicó ella sonriente, el pelirrojo le sonrió con ternura y Harry se dirigió hacía Ginny riendo por las ocurrencias de Ron.

Al llegar al patio, Harry notó que Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, se tocaba el pelo constantemente y miraba para todos lados como en busca de auxilio:

-Harry, te tengo que decir algo muy importante- comenzó ella, seriamente. Tragando saliva en seco. El azabache no auguraba nada bueno:

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto poniéndose también nervioso, Ginny soltó un suspiro de tristeza:

-Recuerdas… Lo de mi bebé-

-Si, que fue robado… Lo lamento tanto, Ginny… Si quieres hablar de eso, soy todo oído-

-Es precisamente de eso de lo que quiero hablar… Del padre…- empezó a decir ella, cerrando los ojos, inquieta. El rostro de Harry se ensombreció:

-¿Me dirás quien es el idiota que te abandono estando embarazada?- pregunto él, enojado. Ginny asintió y agacho la cabeza, un tanto mareada. Miro a ambos lados, como esperando a alguien que la venga a auxiliar y luego volvió a mirar a Harry:

-¿Quién es? ¡Dímelo Ginevra!- exigió él, Ginny asintió:

-Eres tú… Tú eras el padre de esa criatura- soltó de improvisto. Harry abrió los ojos como platos, se quedó con la mirada perdida y se tambaleo sobre sí:

-_¿Él era el padre de la criatura desaparecida de Ginny? ¿Su Ginny? ¿Era padre de un hijo de Ginny? ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Había sido esa vez? ¿QUIÉN TENÍA A SU HIJA? ¿Por qué fue tan idiota? ¡POR QUE LA DEJO IR!- _pensaba él, con sentimientos mezclados. Odio a sí mismo, amor por Ginny, tristeza profunda por la pequeña:

- Fue después de esa noche, Harry… Un mes después yo fui a querer decírtelo, pero tú me dijiste que querías estar con Cho…-

-Ginny… ¿Cómo pudiste…?- empezó Harry, de sus ojos escurrían gruesas lágrimas:

-¿Cómo pude que Harry? ¡Tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada! ¡TÚ NO! Me dejaste… Sola como un perro, luego de lo que paso esa noche…-

-¿Acaso piensas que si sabía que estabas embarazada te dejaría de igual modo?-

-¿Y quedarme a tu lado sabiendo que amabas a otra? ¡No quería tu pena, Potter!-

-Me lo hubieses dicho… ¡DE TODAS MANERAS!-

-¿Acaso piensas que soy una estúpida debilucha? ¡YO hubiese podido sola con ese bebé! No necesitaba de alguien que amaba a otra mujer… Y que estaría conmigo por… ¡PENA!-

-¡CHO NO FUE NADA COMPARADA CONTIGO!- explotó Harry, furioso consigo mismo, no con Ginny, esta cerró los ojos, también empezando a lagrimear:

-¡Eso no fue lo que me dijiste ese día! TÚ AMOR POR ELLA JAMÁS IBA A CAMBIAR ¿no? ¿No recuerdas eso, Potter?-

-No me digas así… No me digas Potter…-

-No te mereces ni que te hable, Harry…-

-Mi hija… Mi hija se perdió… Mi hijita preciosa…- sollozó él, con la cara entre las manos. Lloraba desconsolado, Ginny no soportaba verlo así, era una destrucción masiva para su corazón:

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Ginny?- lloraba él, suplicante. La pelirroja también lloraba:

-¿Y que reacciones mal? ¡Dios mío, Harry! Esto es demasiado para mí… ¿Piensas que yo puedo confesarlo así de fácil?-

-Ginny… Quiero encontrar a mi hija- dijo Harry entre sollozos, Ginny asintió, seria, pero aún derramando gruesas lágrimas:

-Yo también quiero encontrarla, Harry…-

-Juntos podemos encontrarla… ¡Somos sus padres!- exclamó él y a la pelirroja le pareció notar un dejo de alegría al decir la frase: _**¡Somos sus padres!**_

_**-**_Como tú quieras, Harry… Si quieres podemos hacerlo…-

_**-**_Estamos juntos en esto- sonrió Harry al fin, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, Ginny asintió, sin rastro de sonrisa en su rostro:

_**-**_Solo en esto- aclaro ella, Harry la miro dolido y asintió triste. Luego de unos minutos, suspiro y soltó un sollozo inaudible:  
-¿Puedo abrazarte?- pregunto él, Ginny lo miro, asombrada y asintió. Es que aunque quisiera hacerse la dura. Él era el único amor de toda su vida. Esos ojos verde esmeralda eran los más perfectos que había en el mundo, fueron exclusivamente hechos solo para que ellas los pueda observar horas, sin cansarse. Lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que ahora estaba arrepentido y demasiado molesto consigo mismo, pero ella debía darse su lugar, al menos debía hacerlo por un tiempo. Aunque si él seguía así, no sabía en realidad cuanto tiempo podía durar todo su teatro de hacerse la mala, tenía que admitir, que cuando se trataba de Harry, era una pésima actriz.

Se abrazaron con gran entusiasmo y al separarse se sonrieron con esperanza. Harry con esperanza de poder reconstruir algo nuevo con Ginny y de encontrar a su hija. Ginny debía admitir que tenía esperanzas de volver a estar con Harry y también, tenía una seguridad, de que con Harry, sí sería más fácil la búsqueda.

Escucharon una vocecita, detrás de ellos, era Lily:

-Papi… Quiero dormir. ¿Me lees un cuento?- pregunto ella, inocente. Ginny sonrió profundamente enternecida:

-Claro mi niña… Vamos-

-¿Puede venir también, tía Ginny?- pregunto una vez más la niña, Harry miró a Ginny como preguntando con la mirada si podía y Ginny le sonrió asintiendo:

-¡Claro! Vamos a ver si tu padre sabe leer-

-Solo sabe más o menos-

-¡Oigan las dos! Me ofenden…- bromeo él, divertido. Y a Ginny se le alegro el corazón, parecían los tres, una familia.


End file.
